User blog:Otherside86/Scrappy-Doo and the Creep Kids Chapter 14
Disclaimer: I am now writing this story on a new program. You might have noticed a few differences on the last page, but you'll get used to it. ''' '''Scrappy-Doo and the Creep Kids '14: The Picture that's worth a Million Words ' General Greendale's Office- Lower levels-Area 53-Night Greendale gathered Lieutenant Moore, Major Bailey, and Sergeant Rook to his office. General Greendale: Listen, I gathered you are all here because there have been several sightings of Samael's fallen followers. We can't risk having these angels destroy centuries-worth of alliances. So I'm instructed you to order our troops to tighten security and increase our chances in the investigation. Understood! Lieutenant Moore, Major Bailey, and Sergeant Rook: Sir! Yes, Sir! their conference, Miss Grimwood and Coronel Calloway enter the room. Miss Grimwood: Sorry to interrupt this little meeting. But, have anything of you seen my girls? Coronel Calloway: Or my cadets? General Greendale: Haven't seen them. They have been disappearing lately. I've been meaning to find them, but there has been a hole in our security. to the general, his men, or the two teachers, Elsa and Tanis have been listening in on their conversation. Legend Counsel Chamber-Lower Levels walks in towards Rodney sitting depress in his father chair. Sibella: Rodney! The general is getting wise to us. We have to solve this mystery fast. Rodney? Rodney gloomy: How can Donald do this? I know he may not be nice to have around, but he would never leave a friend. Sibella: Rodney. Whatever Donald's reason is for leaving, is his own. But right now, we have a reason to solve this mystery. We want to see our fathers again; and in case you didn't know, there are probably other kids out there who would like to have their parents back. Do you want to let them down? So get off your invisible butt and let's finish this. Rodney: I guess you're right, Sibella. starts sitting up straight, feeling the bump in his dad's cushion. Man, how can my dad sit on this thing? moves around in the chair. Suddenly a small red light starts flashing through the cushion. Rodney: What the…? [He gets up and feels around the cushion. He presses his fingers underneath and pulls it off. Inside is a wide, metal device with the blinking red light. Rodney picks it up and looks at it. Sibella: What is it? Rodney: It looks like my "invisible butt" has activated a hidden tracking device. Sibella: A tracking device, for what? Rodney: Wait a minute! Do you remember what Harry said about my dad (four scenes ago)? He asked me if I know my father better than anyone. He also said that he enjoys the phase: "hiding in plain sight," and…and…"and all invisible men are tensed when their freedom is taken away." THAT'S IT! My father was afraid to be taken by the fallen angels. So he left this tracking device for me in a place that no one else would expect but me. "Hiding in plain sight," just like him. Sibella: It looks like it's picking up something. Rodney: It's probably dad. He must be holding some sort of a tracker; and by the look of the signal…he's here. He's still in Area 53! Sibella: Really? But how is he hiding the tracker? He couldn't have kept it in his pockets, it's too obvious. both hesitate, and then stare at each other. Rodney and Sibella: He swallowed it! Rodney: Hmm…I wonder where he got the time for that. Sibella: Come on! We got to go tell the others. Rodney: Oh boy! Your right, let's go! Oh…and, Sibella…thanks. just smiles and they both run out to find the others. Unknown close up on Scrappy's face. He is waking up from his coma. As the shot zooms out, Scrappy realizes he's hanging upside-down, with his legs (hind legs) tied up, dozens of feet over the ground, over a large vat of acid. He notices Eddy is also hanging by his legs next to him. He then sees Samael and his followers surrounding the vat. Scrappy: Eddy, what are we doing here? Eddy: Just hanging around. Scrappy: You just had to say that. Eddy: Pretty much. Yeah. Samael: Welcome to my domain! Tonight I will rid us of "the lesser of two evils" and "a dog of war." Scrappy: Hey! Who are you calling names? Come on, Eddy, we can take them! Eddy? Eddy: Sorry, Scrappy. I can't help you, even Harry think it's hopeless. He doesn't even want to come out. Scrappy: But, Eddy…! Samael: Pretty soon we will have all your comrades and then we will rid this place of your wicked presence. flies out with a few of his followers, and Scrappy turns to Eddy with a look of disappointment. Hallways-Lower Levels-Area 53 Creep Kids run down the hall, following Rodney, holding the tracking device. Rodney: Come on! Just this way! Andrew: Does anyone have any idea where we're going? Tug: Nope. But we're gonna find out when we get there. Mary: Great Galactic! We're getting close! Rodney: This must be it. What the…? Creep Kids stop in front of the restricted sector. Baxter: The fallen angel's liar is in the restricted sector? Miguel: Right under our nose. Rodney: Alright. Let's go! Jaqueline: Wait. What about Eddy, Harry, and Scrappy? Rodney: We'll worry about them later. Phantasma: And Donald? gives no response. Rodney: Come on. Let's go. Creep Kids take out some flashlights, turn them on, and walk into the restricted sector. Fallen Angel's Liar and Scrappy are still hanging by their legs over the vat of acid, with guards of fallen angels on the upper and lower levels. Scrappy: I'm sorry, Eddy. This is all my fault. Eddy: What are you talking about? It's not your fault. Scrappy: Yes it is. I was too strong-minded and impatient. I always let my paws do the talking. That's why I was sent to prison and that's why we're here right now. I became one of the bad guys, and it looks like I just did their work for them. Eddy: Wow. You know, all my life, I always thought 'I' was one of the bad guys myself. When Harry first came along, I was a danger to myself and others around me. But whenever I'm with my monster friends, I don't have to be afraid anymore. But then there's you, a normal puppy who is not afraid of both of us. I guess that's another reason why I want to be your supervisor; because deep down, we are both the same. Scrappy: Wow…that's cool. Thanks Eddy. Eddy: No problem, bud. Sigh. So, any ideas on how to get out of this. starts pondering for a few seconds, then snaps his fingers. Scrappy: Hey, I got one! Eddy: Good. What is it? Scrappy: Hey, Harry! I know you're in there! Come on out and show me your stuff! What's the matter, are you yella? Eddy: Scrappy, I know what you're doing, and it's not going to work. Scrappy: Sure it will. Come on, Harry! Let's see that world class psychopath everyone's been talking about! Eddy: Scrappy, I told—and moaning. Hey, I think it's working! Go on! Say some more! Scrappy: I thought you were the dark side of man! But now I see you're nothing but a bit of shade. continues groaning and flicking his body. You're not a monster, you're a mouse! I can't believe someone like you would have such a scary father! I'm telling you, you're just a big green wimp and a coward! head twitches to the left, then he turns entirely into Harry. Welcome back, Har-reh! brutally grabs Scrappy and brings him close to his angry green face. Harry: I'll show you who's a wimp, you mutt! starts swinging them both side-to-side. The fallen angel guards on the lower levels see them swinging and fly up there to stop them. But then, Harry attacks the closest angel and takes his spear. He throws it at the control panel of the chains and they swing really hard as the chains drop them safely onto the upper level. They are free and Harry goes wild as he fights off the guards. Scrappy just stands, amazed, as one of the guards sneaks up behind him and is about to jab him with his spear. Harry sees him and quickly grabs hold to his spear in time. Harry: Hey! Nobody messes with my dog but me! throws the guard towards the others. As he continues fighting, all the guards start flying away in retreat. Harry: Yeah! That's right! You are better off hiding from a Hyde! then turns to Scrappy and picks him up close to his angry face again. Harry: Now, as I was saying…! Scrappy: Harry! Did you just tell them I was your dog? Harry surprised: Yeah...I…I guess I did. gently places Scrappy down. Then they both smile at each other. Scrappy: Come on. Let's get out of here. Harry: Now I'm down to that. Harry and Scrappy run into a nearby hallway together. The other Creep Kids walk with their flashlights in the dark nearly destroyed walkway. It is a wreck; pieces of the sector hanging/fallen off, due to the fight with King Kong and the Kraken (as described in scene 6). Grunt: Wow. King Kong really did a number on this place. Rodney: Keep your eyes peeled, guys. I know mine are. looks around with his flashlight. Then he screams after taking one quick look at something grotesque. Goonie: Come on, Baxter. This is no time for deep shrieking (the monster's version of deep breathing from the first film). looks terrified. They all turn their flashlights to what scared him. It was an old painting of an old corpses-like man in a golden frame. His skin is grey and wrinkly, with cuts, scars, and burnt marks. His clothes are a mess and too small for him, with a dead grey rose in his coat pocket. His hair is white, messy, and mostly fallen out. The face is extremely ugly, has a few bad teeth in his mouth, and gives off a fearful expression. Rodney: Its Donald's painting! Winnie: How on Earth did that get down here? I thought that was in the vault. Jamaal: Maybe the angels had broken in and taken it. Andrew: Impossible. I've checked the vault before we got here. There was no sign of brute force being used on the door; as if they know the code. Jacqueline: Well then how did they get their hands on it, and what are they doing with it. Rodney: Wait a minute! Of course! That's why Donald left us. Samael took the painting and probably threatened him to have it destroyed. Mary: I see. By creating episodic acute stress from the illumination of all options for survival, Samael means to disrupt the Creep Kids, causing a dramatic conflict, ending the investigation. Phantasma: Well that's very low. No wonder Donny wanted to quit. Come on, we gotta find him and give him back his portrait. Godzina noising: Uh, guys. I don't think we're alone in here. angels come out of nowhere, surrounding the kids. Rodney: Alright, everybody! off his clothes. Let's creep them out! Creep Kids quickly split up in different directions. Fallen Angel's Liar fallen angels pass a corner into a dark hallway, while Eddy, Harry, and Scrappy are hiding behind a few crates. Scrappy: There they go. We should give those two a good splat. Eddy the right side: Alright, let's move. dash into the hallway and secretly follow the fallen angels. They see the angels go into a corner, then jump out for an attack. Scrappy: PUPPY POW—Huh? They're gone! Harry the left side: But that's impossible! looks around the empty hallway, and then something catches his eye on the floor. Eddy side: That's odd. There's no dust on the floor against this wall. Scrappy: Maybe someone just swept on this spot. Harry side: At 180 degrees? notice a small hole in the wall. Eddy brings his eye up to it. Suddenly, a bright flash of light comes out. Eddy covers his eye, screaming in pain. Harry laughs hysterically at Eddy whining. Eddy gets angry and grabs Harry's side of "their" head, places it to where Harry's eye is up to the hole. The flash comes out and Harry covers his eye in pain. Eddy kinda enjoys that a lot. They all try to get out of the hallway, and then stop at the entrance. Scrappy sees two strange figure blocking the way. Scrappy: Hey, guys… Harry side: I can't see. Eddy side: Me neither. I got it. Why don't we switch sides? Harry side: Good idea! takes control of the right side of their body and Eddy takes control of the left. Now they both can clearly see that the two figures are fallen angels. Eddy and Harry: WHOA! all fight their way out of there, with a few fallen angels flying after them. Then they hear crashing and blasting noises up ahead. Eddy the left side: Did you hear that? Harry the right side: It sounds like the others. Scrappy: Don't worry; I will signal them with my secret whistle. Eddy and Harry: NO! puts his fingers in his mouth, and blows his secret whistle. The high pitch whistling sound has Eddy, Harry, and the fallen angels covering their ears in pain (mostly the fallen angels). Restricted Sector the Creep Kids fight off the angels, they hear the high whistling sound. Sibella, Winnie, Feather, and the fallen angels' hearing cannot take Scrappy's whistle. Matches growl: What is that? Sibella: It's that accursed whistle! Grunt: It's Scrappy! take Donald's painting and run towards the sound, while the angels are still getting over that whistle. They stop to see a bridge with Scrappy and Harry on it, fighting off more angels. Jacqueline happily: EDDY! HARRY! SCRAPPY! Matches happily: SCRAPPY! and Harry hear Jacqueline's call, and turn around to look. Harry transforms into Eddy, and they look at the other Creep Kids with glee. Eddy notices a fallen angel attacking from behind them. Eddy: Look out! quickly pushes Scrappy out of the way, as the angel attacks Eddy and knocks him off the railings. He grabs onto the edge in time. The other angels take the Creep Kids' attentions away by continuing fighting them off. Scrappy gets distracted by the angels himself. Eddy keeps holding on, as the angel who attacked him steps up to him. He is about to skewer him with his spear, until Donald jumps out of nowhere a hit him with his cane. The others are surprised. Phantasma happily: DONALD! changes his cane into a sword and fights off all the fallen angels. He is about to help Eddy, until… Voice: That is quite enough, vile abomination! mysterious black puff of smoke flies out of nowhere and takes Donald's painting while the Creep Kids are distracting the fallen angels and stop on the bridge, behind Donald. The cloud clears, revealing it to be Samael, holding his painting. Samael: Cease assisting your comrade at once, or experience that which you've long awaited to have. gives the painting to one of his followers and pulls out a spear. Donald looks on in distress. Samael: I know what you hold dear to your heart. keeps turning his head in a great deal of stress to Samael who is threatening to puncture his picture with a spear and Eddy with his hand slipping on the edge. Then he realizes what he must do. Donald: Oh, I can't believe I'm risking my friend's life for a bad picture! lets go of the edge, then Donald runs towards him and quickly grabs his wrist. As he tries to pull Eddy up, Samael is about to stab the portrait. Phantasma sees Samael with Donald picture. She flies straight towards the painting and grabs out of the fallen angel's hands just in time, as Samael's spear jabs through nothing. Samael yells in frustration and flies away in retreat along with the other fallen angels. Donald completely pulls Eddy away from the edge. The other Creep Kids run up to them. Matches walks up to Scrappy and licks him in happiness. Jacqueline suddenly hugs Eddy in happiness as well. Jacqueline: Oh, Eddy. I was worried about you…Harry too. Eddy blushing: Oh, you were? floats to Donald and hands him his painting with a smile. Phantasma: Here, Donny. I believe this is yours. Donald: Oh. Thanks, Phanty. walks to him with a smile as well. Rodney: You came back. Donald: Yeah, I guess I did. Goonie: Nice to have you back, Donny. Donald: Glad to be back. Tanis: We know you left because Samael was threatening you with your own painting. Scrappy: That slimy sneak! If I see him again, I'll give a left, and a right, and another left, and then I'll splash him, with a capital 'S'! Sibella: We were all worried when you left. Rodney was the one most upset. Donald: He was? everyone starts looking at Rodney. Eddy: Rodney? Why would that upset you? Rodney: Because it just wasn't fair. My parents had a divorce, my brother goes off to college, my father has been kidnapped, and I was about to lose my best friends. Just because I can disappear, doesn't mean everything else should. Donald realizing: I know how you feel, Rodney. Like I said, you and I have something in common. We look in the mirror and see the same reflections everyday. But we just could stand watching the changes happening to everything around us: friends and family fading away without you, things being destroyed before your very eyes, having all that you've worked for taken away from you just like that. No matter how hard we try, we can never stop the change. But we're here right now, and because of that, there is one the thing that will never change…our friendship. Eddy: That's true! We're still back together. Winnie: Yeah, and we're still gonna be around for a good long time. Sibella: Even if things do change, we will always stick together till the very end. Donald: And no matter what happens…we'll always be together. Are you feeling better, Rod? Rodney: Yeah…thanks, Donny. both Rodney and Donald hug. Now that Rodney feels better, they can all return their attention to the mystery of Samael and the Legend Counsel. Rodney: Okay, now it's time to get our parents back. Tug, how far is it to our destination? Tug at the tracking device: Not very far. Rodney: Alright then. Everyone, let's move out! The others: Alright! Let's go! Yeah! Yes, Sir! Affirmative! twitches his head to the left and completely transforms into Harry. Then the Creep Kids run down through the hallway, following the signal on the tracking device. To Be Continued… Will the Creep Kids find the Legend Counsel? What other dirty trick will Samael plan to do? What type of dangers waits for our heroes (I always wanted to say that)? Stay tuned for the next updated, which I will be working on as soon as possible. I dedicate this chapter to the first anniversary I have posted this, the first fanfic I have published on the site. Happy Holidays! Category:Blog posts